


The Light House

by MagicMane



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Attack, Battle, Blood, Character Death, Cliff - Freeform, Death, Decoy, Demons, Dimensions, Good and Evil, Heaven, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Lighthouse, Lost - Freeform, Matter of Life and Death, Ocean, Paranormal, Rain, Revenge, Sea, Storm - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, The Other Side, Violence, Wounded, dying, fall - Freeform, fight, friends - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform, gozer - Freeform, injured, life after death, old enemies, proton pack, relationships, steven king, terror dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMane/pseuds/MagicMane
Summary: During an investigation at a seaside location, one of the Ghostbusters finds himself in a dire situation when he comes face to face with an old enemy.





	1. A Lonely Place

The sky was dreary and gray. The spray from the crashing waves and the roiling water seemed as though it could reach the thick clouds that hung low over the sea. A light rain fell along with the salty ocean mist-the smell of seaweed and tidal pools heavy the air.

Dr. Egon Spengler was standing atop one of the chiseled cliffs which made up the most of the adjacent shoreline. He was outfitted in full Ghostbusters attire as he surveyed the area.

It was an eerie setting for sure- no doubt where some of the most brilliant thriller authors had found their inspiration. A few hundred yards in front of where he stood was an old abandoned lighthouse. The towering campanile looked ominous against the impending storm clouds, and the fact that the structure was falling apart everywhere undoubtedly helped the spooky overtone. Folks in the area had believed it to be haunted for years, but only recently had there been an increase in sightings. Some folks had even gone missing. There was definitely shady activity going on in the area.

Egon fiddled with his psychokinetic energy meter. It had been malfunctioning for days and Egon hadn’t been able to figure out why. When the others weren’t looking, he resorted to the childish but remarkably satisfying way of getting it to work- slamming his hand against the side of it repeatedly, as if hitting would coax it into cooperation.

His colleagues and fellow Ghostbusters, Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stantz, and former Marine Winston Zeddemore, were all milling around on the other side of the lighthouse. 

Ray called out to Egon. “Hey, Spengler! You get any readings yet?”

Frustrated, Egon put the meter down. “No. The meter still won’t work. Guess we’ll just have to look for activity manually!”

Winston had to ask. “What does he mean by that?”

Peter chided. “That’s Egon’s way of saying use your eyes.”

Ray laughed. “Heh, no science. Just a little faith in the ol’ orbs.”

Peter looked at Winston. “Speaking of orbs.” He rolled his eyes.

Winston approved. “And the packs. Got to have faith in the packs.”

They looked around for a few more minutes, going out a couple hundred feet or so in each direction, inspecting the inland premises as well as the shoreline.

Peter, having only been there ten minutes, needed a change of scenery. He was relieved when he saw Egon enter the lighthouse. 

“Hey guys! Egon’s goin’ in. Let’s check it out.” Peter shouted as the wind gusts began to make sails out of their jumpsuits. 

*** 

Egon lifted his head up from the stubborn meter. He was nearer the water than before and he started to realize the possible dangers of being too close. The roar of the ocean was deafening and if one didn’t know better, they would say it was thunder overhead.

As he walked back up the path that led him there, he caught sight of the other three down the along the cliff side, travelling away from the lighthouse.

“Wait up!” He called out as he started jogging. “Phew,” he began to groan as the added weight of the proton pack took its toll.

As he breached the hill he saw that guys were already a few hundred feet ahead of him.  
“Peter! Ray!” He continued after them at his hurried pace.

Peter, Ray, and Winston paused at large opening in a forest of jagged rocks and boulders. Slate gray rocks as far as the eye could see at this level. Egon could see them starting down what seemed to be a path that led under and through the stone jungle to the far shoreline. When he got to the part in the rocks, he habitually took out the PKE meter to see if anything suspicious lay ahead. Still nothing. Of all times to stop working, he thought!

Curiosity got the best of him. He had made up his mind and quickly disappeared down the chasm-like pathway through the maze of stone.

“Guys!” He shouted. “Peter?” No one answered but he could hear footsteps and the sounds of dislodged pebbles rolling down the pathway. He followed the noises, all the while alerting himself to the direction of the lighthouse.

He skid to a halt as he came to a fork in the road. He didn’t like this. The sky was growing darker, and the path seemed to delve deeper into the rocks and away from any real point of reference. He knew if he went any farther he would run the risk of becoming disoriented or lost. As he took out his radio, he heard Peter’s voice come from the left. With the echoes and reverberations in this mini canyon he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. He took out his radio, but heard Peter’s voice again. This time he was sure. He continued down the path a few hundred feet and stopped. He was growing tired and very annoyed.

He began to mutter a few choice profanities. “Hey guys, come on! You can stop the fun and games now. Just because I’m older than you doesn’t mean you get to rub it in my –“ He went silent. “-face.” The faint sound of clicking could be heard as something scampered across the roof of the rocks at surprising speed. “Play time’s over.” He whispered frantically to himself as his fight or flight response kicked in and he hauled his ass back up the path he had come down. He estimated he was nearing the split in the path, but when he got to it, it was gone. A giant wall of rock had replaced the clearing. It can’t be! There were only two paths that annexed.

He whirled around again as he heard the pitter pattering of feet approaching above. Don’t panic, Egon! Don’t freak out! He said to himself as he felt for the pack wand. He readied himself for an attack, but even with the pack there was no room to maneuver in the tight pathway. He was a sitting duck. 

He tried to control his heavy breathing as his heart raced. The rain had dampened his suit, but the sweat began to compete. Probably just a mouse, or another rodent, he thought. He heard the sound again. This time it was closer, and he heard panting that was not his own. “Ahh!” He didn’t care. He flew down the paths as fast as his feet could carry him, never looking back. His glasses slid down his nose as he ran, and he scrambled to push them back into place. He needed to get out in the open. This way he wouldn’t be taken by surprise. This way he would have time to react.

He ran and ran until he finally came to a clearing. He skidded to an abrupt stop again. Egon had found himself on a flat outcropping of rock overhanging the water. The drop on the other side had to be over a hundred feet. He retreated from the edge, doing his best to avoid a bought of vertigo. He peered over the rocks on all sides and looked up the shoreline. The clouds and fog were too heavy and thick to see much of anything. He sure as hell couldn’t make out the abandoned lighthouse. He knew which direction he had gone from the structure, but as for how far- that was unknown.

This had to be a trick. He pulled out the radio one last time and phoned the others, hoping someone would answer. Nothing. The radio was dead.

“That’s impossible. I checked them and they were fully charged.” Egon was beginning to lose faith in technology- a system he had dedicated his entire life’s work to. Technology and science were his religions and they had failed him. He hung his head, listening to the waves below as the breeze rustled his dark damp locks. One thing was for certain: he didn’t like this place. He had an uneasy feeling ever since they arrived. Granted it was a dreary day, but the location was secluded and the large expanse of the ocean made it feel desolate. He hated the open sea. The vastness frightened him, and only reminded him of the intense loneliness he had felt his entire life.

A sudden bolt of lightning arched down from the clouds and struck the open water- the crack of thunder that followed made Egon jump. This place just keeps getting better and better, he thought. It was time to get off of this rock, or else he feared he’d end up becoming the next human lightning rod. 

***

Peter, Ray, and Winston continued walking up the spiral staircase.

Peter huffed with each step. “I . . . hate . . . stairs!”  
“Come on, man, it’s not that bad.” Winston sided.

“You’re a Marine! You’re supposed to like exercise!” Peter scoffed.

Winston shook his head. “Well we got to go. Are you going to let Egon beat all our asses up to the top?”

“He had a head start!” Peter quieted and listened intently to see how high up Egon had gone ahead of them. He heard footsteps and creaks. “Hey, Egon? You find anything yet?”  
There was no answer.

“Guess he really must be on to something. You know he gets real chatty when he’s on to something.” The others laughed at Winston’s slight sarcasm.

They climbed a few more stories and finally they had reached the top. “Hey, I see the light!” Peter joked.

Winston turned to Ray. “How long you guys been friends?”

“Long enough.” Ray smiled.

“More power to ya’.”

Despite the sarcasm and digs, the banter was friendly, and quite frankly kept the bunch in the fighting spirit on a bust. Their witty retorts kept their minds sharp and alert, because they never knew what lurked around the next corner or what challenge would face them next.

They breached the top deck and walked out carefully on the metal landing. The view was nothing short of amazing, but they dared not look below them. It was hard to stay calm with nothing but a thin metal grate and ten stories of air between your feet and the rocks below.

“Hooo!” Winston awed.

“Phew, is right!” Ray exclaimed.

The three gazed over the edge of the railing, only to draw back when the clouds began to rumble steadily overhead.

“Look’s like we’re going to have to make this quick.” Ray speculated.

Peter furrowed his brow. The others just thought he was squinting from the strong winds. He looked at them, puzzled. “Hey, where’s Egon?”

Ray and Winston both looked at each other- the expression of worry stealing across their faces.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Encounter

Egon had spent enough time on there on the old crag, and the rain was beginning to pour down in sheets. He turned to leave, and was startled when something scurried over the rocks out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look it had been nothing more than a small fox. It stopped to look at the tall human.

“You nearly scared me half to death, you!” He flung his arms up but smiled as it scampered away. Relieved, he turned to go back up the crevasse he had ventured down, but the part in the rocks was no longer there. He was surrounded on three sides by steep walls of rock, and the fourth side, well . . . that wasn’t an option. 

No! He went up to the base of the boulder, patting his hands along it for seems, but it was flawless. It was like the doorway never existed. He was trapped.

No, no, no! He stomped the ground with his boot and ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. What the hell was going on? Had he lost his mind? This was surley the workings of a strong spiritual presence in the area. The PKE meter should have something now. He turned the gadget on and looked at the screen.

The PKE meter reading sent a shudder of dread down Egon’s spine. The readings were off the scale, but the meter quickly dropped its blinking arms and went silent, only to repeat the act three or four times in quick succession. 

Dread turned to half relief. “Damn thing’s busted.” He felt like casting it over the side into the ragging tumult below. “Malfunctioning piece of-“

Egon’s acute senses picked up on something. His eyes grew wide as he realized the meter had been correct, and he was in fact in very real danger. Atop the rocks he could hear large, clawed feet raking the stone. He heard breathing that was deep and droning. A tongue licked its owners large, drool covered lips, and in the background was a low and steady growl. 

He froze in place- his feet like lead yet a there was a strange, seemingly electric pulse which energized his entire body. The skinny physicist slowly raised his head upward to see what creature had come face to face with. He began to sweat and his breathing became more rapid as he gazed upon the gruesome sight through his spectacles. 

It was not unlike a beast he had seen before. The terror dogs the Ghostbusters had dealt with during their encounter with Zuul were completely destroyed, or to put it bluntly, had been thoroughly barbequed. Yet, before him now, stood a much larger, new and improved version of their long since defeated foe. 

The beast was the size of a large bear, standing an estimated six feet while on all fours. Its physique was not unlike its predecessors- strong, muscular, and almost disproportionate legs in the front with smaller hind legs. Each limb was adorned with razor sharp claws, and its large ghoulish head was crowned with both set of small horns and one set of larger horns that jutted out to the side. Its tail was snake-like and its massive red eyes glowed against its rough, pitch black hide. But the most horrible part of the creature was its mouth- a gaping hinge filled with blood stained fangs. It was nothing short of a nightmare, and inside he silently acknowledged his pitiful luck.

“Oh shit.” 

Egon’s breath hitched as the creature zeroed in on him and growled. He was still frozen, having forgotten the weapon he carried. Slowly he reached around to grab hold of the neutrona wand, and when he had it, he fired up the proton pack. He held the wand in one hand while he tried radioing the others again. The meter had began working, why not the radio? But just as he took his hand off the wand, the beast launched from its perch, sailing up and over him. 

Egon shot a stream at the devil, but missed. It landed heavily, nearer to him than it had been before. They had called them terror dogs, but this was no dog. It was more like a hound- a hound from the deepest darkest circle of hell- a hound from Baskerville. He felt as if one glance at the beast had the ability to scare one more than death itself. 

It snarled at him, lowering its head, poising for attack, and lunging. Egon fired another stream at its chest as it charged at him. The creature howled as the beam hit, but the beam never locked onto it, and it quickly broke free of its influence. 

Yes! He could defend himself, but it wouldn’t last long. Egon retreated as the beast approached, but it overwhelmed him. Before he could fire a third time it slashed at Egon. He was able to escape the claws but the neutrona wand cable was not so lucky. The hound had sheered the cable in half, sparks flying from the ends of the exposed wiring. 

The pack had been rendered useless, but he had to find another way. He knew he didn’t stand a chance, but he had to try. He readjusted his grip on the wand and wielded it like a staff, parrying the blows.

Egon was finding it hard to see through the torrential rain. The black figure came at him again and he managed to shove it back a foot or two. Backing up to gain a little more room, he gripped the heavy gun like a major league baseball player would grip a bat. It came at his face and he unleashed the power from his wind up and swung with all his might, hitting it square in the teeth. Blood, saliva, and a few partial teeth flew out of his assailant’s mouth. It yelped in pain, but the blow only angered it more.

He wound up again, threatening another slug to the jaw but the monster evaded the blow, ducking just below the wand. Egon struck out and had found himself wide open for an attack. Taking the chance, the hound lashed out, making three horrible gashes in Egon’s leg, just above his left knee. 

“Aaagh – ahh!” Egon grimaced.

The claws were like knives, and had cut so thoroughly and cleanly that he hadn’t felt the injury immediately. But he felt it now. Succumbing to the searing pain, Egon faltered, dropping the wand and the only defensive weapon he had. He was shaking all over. Blood had already soaked his pant leg, but it was not a lethal wound. His medical knowledge reassured him that this was only a setback, though agonizing as it was. He could still fight. Resisting the temptation to tend to his wounds, Egon crawled over to the discarded wand, but just as he got it in his hand a powerful tail whipped into him, sending him tumbling backwards.

Egon lay stunned for a moment, then pushed himself from the ground. They impact had knocked the wind out of him. He gasped and had finally got a lungful of air when he was hit again. This time, the hound rammed its head up under Egon’s bent torso, lifting him into the air and pinning him against the rock face. The proton pack dug into Egon’s back as the dog thumped him repeatedly with his horned head. The hound pounded into him again and again- the angle of its head just barely allowing the spikes to graze the Ghostbuster’s chest. The pressure was unbearable. He couldn’t breathe as the hound’s weight continued to pound him- his chest constantly being beaten and compressed.

Snapping noises came from Egon’s side, and the scientist could only bear the breaks as the attack persisted. The force of a stronger thump whiplashed Egon’s glasses off of his nose, and they shattered when they hit the hard ground.

Egon was being shaken like a ragdoll by the unrelenting hellhound. Now it began to dig the spikes on top of its head into Egon’s abdomen, thrashing back and forth like a great white shark. Once they tore through the jumpsuit, they had nowhere else to go but into his bare skin.

This had all happened so suddenly. Egon found it hard to have any rational thought as he was being violently attacked. The sheer brutality of the onslaught completely stunned him. Stars of agony danced in his vision as the spikes continued to rip into him, shredding the proton pack straps in the process. A jerk of its ugly head dislodged the pack from between Egon’s back and the rock, and it hurdled to the ground, rolling repeatedly. In the end, it looked as if it had gone through a car wrecker.

His limbs seemed to flail uselessly- his hands trying desperately to hold onto the two larger horns in hope for some shred of leverage. He made a fist as best as he could and with all the strength he could muster jabbed the creature in one of its large glowing red eyes. It seemed to stop the attack for only a second as it reared back, but it was enough time for Egon to break away. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Broken

Peter, Ray and Winston were still on top of the lighthouse. Having realized their friend was gone, they desperately attempted to radio him.

“Where the hell could he have gone?” Winston asked.

“I don’t know! There’s only one way up and he couldn’t have come past us! You did see him go into the lighthouse, right?” Ray directed the question to Peter.

“Yes! I’m sure it was Egon. He walked right in here with the meter and . . .”  
“And what?”

Peter leaned against the railing to get a closer look. He squinted, trying to view something in the distance.

“What? What is it?”

“Egon. I think it’s Egon! You see? Right over there!” Peter pointed crudely to a speck on the cliff in the distance. “I think something’s trying to split us up.”

Winston tried to get Egon in his sights, and when he did, he saw something he wished he hadn’t. “Oh my God. What is that?” He snapped out of it. “We gotta help him! He’s definitely in trouble!”

Peter was off down the stairs before Winston had even said the words. He knew something was terribly wrong, and a mile or more separated his friend from any kind of assistance. Peter put his hands on the stairwell railings, using them to guide his weight as he hopped over whole sections of stairs. All he could think of was Egon as he flew out of the doorway and over the moor towards the rocky coastline. Ray and Winston were close behind, but gradually faded back as Peter’s love for his friend gave him winged feet. Peter prayed that speed be on their side, for every second was precious. 

***

Egon dropped to the ground, fighting against the pain to remain on his feet and make a break for it. His hand was clutching his bleeding chest and suspected broken ribs, his other hand putting pressure on his leg. The rain began to pour, washing everything out around him. All Egon could see without his glasses was a sheet of white. He stumbled, slipping in a pool of water. He started to hyperventilate- thinking that maybe his misstep was over the edge of the nearby cliff. Egon looked up, utterly confused. His ears rang from being whipped back and forth. He was totally defenseless and blind as a bat. He panted. It impossible to take a full breath. His legs were jelly, and his heart was beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings. But Egon persevered, straining to keep on going. Any distance between him and the titan would be a godsend. 

He stopped, hunching from exhaustion as low maniacal laughter began to echo all around him, fusing within the sounds of the overhead thunder. He looked left and right, trying to follow the sounds, but became disoriented- his dark, wet hair falling over his eyes 

“AAAAAHHAHAHA!” The voice cackled, laughing at his predicament. Its voice was hoarse and raspy.

Egon quaked where he stood, summoning the strength and courage to speak out. “Ahh,” he eeked out, feeling as if an immense weight was still squeezing the air out of his lungs. Laughter swirled around him. Egon still couldn’t see - dizziness from loss of blood was setting in, and he was feeling more vulnerable now than ever before. Danger could lunge at him from any direction. “Ah,” he wheezed, “ah, I-I know that voice!” Egon blurted. “I know it all too well.”

The echoes continued around him. “HMMMMM HMMM HMM. IMPRESSSSSIVE!” it laughed   
triumphantly as Egon pressed his hand to his shifting ribs, supporting them. He whimpered as he attempted to stand tall. “VERY CLEVER FOR A PATHETIC HUMANNNNN.”

“Wha -What is it . . . that you want from me?” Egon asked weakly, even though he had a feeling he knew the answer. 

“HMM HMM HMMMMMM,” the laugh deepened. “I WANT YOU. . . “

There was silence. Egon darted around until his eyes made out a shadow looming in front of him through the rain. “TO DIIIIIEEEEEE!” 

A bolt of lightning struck a nearby rock face, and Egon reeled back as the silhouette of the beast unveiled itself from behind the curtain of rain.

The attack was quick and efficient. The terror dog thrust its head up against the physicist - its large horn disappearing straight into Egon’s left side. A pained cry escaped him before his breath was sucked from him, undoubtedly due to a punctured lung. He went limp and slumped against its thick black neck.

***

Peter stopped. He had heard a loud cry beyond the rocks that were before him. “EGON?” His voice quivered and there was a sudden pain in his chest. “Oh no.” He raced towards the hollers.

If anything had happened to Egon he would never forgive himself. Egon, although significantly older, had been like a little brother to Peter. But unlike Peter, Egon needed help dealing with people, society- any social occasion really. Complicated and technologically advanced projects came easy to the poofy haired, bespectacled genius, while simple things and matters of the heart seemed to elude him. Peter had taken it upon himself to, in a way, protect Egon against the harsh cruelties of life, more specifically relationships, knowing his odd, eclectic attributes would make it hard for the world to accept him. Egon was already alone- a cast out, so to speak. For Peter to witness harm come to him would just be unbearable. 

Peter ran. He knew something bad had happened to Egon. In all his years, he had never heard Egon utter such a horrible sound. Tears began to form in his eyes. NO! Maybe it wasn’t Egon. Maybe it was the ghost Egon caught. Oh GOD, STOP! Please, Egon, Please be alright, he silently pleaded as he angrily and determinedly hurried to find his friend.

***

The hound’s soulless ruby eyes shot at Egon. His feet went numb as his body’s weight hung on the horn of the beast. It tried to shake him lose and Egon was agonizingly aware of every movement. 

“Egggoooon!” He heard in the far distance.

“Peeet-arrghk-“ Egon choked as he tasted blood in his mouth. It began to trail down from the corner of his mouth. “Ray-“ Egon’s weak voice was cut short as the hound flung its head to the side suddenly. Egon could feel the horn retract from his side as he went airborne. Landing roughly on the dampened rock ledge with a thud, his body went motionless. 

Satisfied with the victory, the hellhound snorted at its fallen victim, and the corners of its gruesome mouth curled into an almost humanlike but ominous smile. The blood pooling beside Egon was proof enough to the hound that the last blow would proove fatal.

Having enough power to manifest itself into its familiar form, the ghostly being took shape- a woman, tall and thin with sharp features and red daggers for eyes. Her hair was spiked high. Her clothing was tightly fit and adorned with bubbly forms. Her appearance was completed with a pair of stilettos that seemed to be part of her rather than a removable accessory. The entity strode up in front of the fallen Ghostbuster, heels clicking on the stony surface.

Egon’s eyes were pinned open. She spoke cruely down to him as he came to terms with his fate.

“IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD SEE ME FALL A SECOND TIIIIIME, YOU WERE MISSSSSTAKEN! YOU AND YOUR WEAPONS ARE NO MATCH FOR MYYYYYY PET!” She looked down at the man lying below her. She placed one of her heeled foot on his side, applying just enough pressure to his wounds. 

He groaned loudly, gritting his teeth. 

“AND NOW YOU WILL PAAAAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MEEEEEEE. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL PAAAAAAAAYY!” She strutted away, only to pause and glance back at Egon. “I WOULD THINK ABOUT IT QUICKLY”, she grinned, “-YOU DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME!” With that, she led her hellish pet by her side, and disappeared. 

All that could be heard was the light pitter patter of rain on the stone. The worst of the storm had passed, the thunder ceased. The waves had calmed, and were no longer crashing into the cliffs below. A wrongfully peaceful silence fell upon the cliffs.   
Egon lay there on the cold grey crag in the mist. He had managed to regain some consciousness after things had stilled. He came to, fighting for every shallow breath. His whole body throbbed in pain. Even the raindrops that hit his wounds were nothing short of agony. His forehead had been cut and his eye bruised in the fall. He hadn’t even realized the horrible gash on his left shoulder. 

He reached a tenuous and shaking right hand up and applied it to his gored side. His eyes snapped shut and his mouth opened but failed to utter a sound as the pressure caused his body to jerk. His legs slid over the surface of the rock, staining it with streaks of blood that were quickly being diluted by the rain. As his eyes cracked open he could see that the entire front of his suit had been tattered and torn. The red stain grew and grew and soon he could see the crimson pooling beneath him.

He tried to stay awake. If he let unconsciousness take him he knew that surely death would take him too. Egon focused on breathing. Every labored breath he took was followed by a sharp stabbing pain. He kept them shallow, but with each one his chest seemed to grow heavier. He persisted as long as he could - each breath simultaneously a gift as well as torture. Egon concentrated as his chest rattled and wheezed, only to be caught off guard by more crimson liquid trickling out of his mouth. The blood from his internal injuries was getting worse, and pretty soon, breathing would be impossible.

He mustered all his strength, bending his neck up as he peeled his hand away from the worst of the injuries. The sight made him shiver. He coughed and sputtered from the effort. He quickly put his hand back over his side as if to hide it from his mind. No. He didn’t see that. His head dropped back down, trying to disturb his ravaged body as little as possible. He tried to comfort himself- to reassure himself that this was not the end as he lay on this lonely rock ledge overlooking the vast and lonely sea. The others, he thought. It was all a trap and when they came for him, they would be attacked as well. He couldn’t leave them now not when they were sure to need help. But how could he? He was in no condition to fight. By rights, he shouldn’t even be alive, based on the damage. And Peter? He’d be devastated and lost without him. And Ray? Huh! 

Janine.

Although he had been coldly unaware of Janine’s affection for him in the past, he had recently developed a yearning to be beside her. When Egon had discovered Janine’s infatuation with Louis, it only made him think about her more, but he had never spoken about his presumed affections towards her. He was almost past his prime and he had not once professed his love for a woman. Loneliness and regret began to wash over him as he lay there. “Oooh God,” he trembled, “I’m sooooo sorry.” 

His face contorted with emotion, and the normally reserved Ghostbuster began to weep. This was just another call- another normal inspection with no apparent entities to bust, but now he was lying in a pool of his own blood. One minute he was mad at the world because a small machine he’d built wasn’t working properly, and the next? The evening coastal breeze chilled him to the bone. The brutality and sheer force of the onslaught had shaken every nerve in his being, physically and mentally. How could this happen? This wasn’t real. It’s only a dream - a very painful dream at that. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready! The mystery that lay beyond consumed his thought and his scientific mind tried to make sense of it- postulate a theory- but failed.

There was nothing he could do. He had heard his friends, but like what he had seen before he was attacked, had it been an illusion? Even if they were coming for him, did they know exactly where he was? They had to get through the maze of coastal rocks and boulders. Would they even get to him in time? Even if they did, they were in the middle of nowhere- in a place that seemed like it was the prime setting for a Stephen King novel- a place that seemed like it was on the very edge of the world. A dropoff. An abyss. If they did find him, no amount of Winston’s medical expertise could save him. He knew that well enough. And they would never make it to a hospital in time.

Egon locked his arms against him, as if they were the only things keeping his broken body together. He would just have to lay there. His eyes wandered weakly to the where he had come from the maze of trails in the rocks. The narrow part in the stones had become visible again.

He could get out. The rock face that had replaced it before would be impossible for him to scale in his state, but maybe he could now.

He shifted his position slightly and hollered in pain. “Ugh - He stiffened, hoping the pain would cease. “Ahh, God . . .” He cried, pressing his cheek against the cold stone.   
The rainwater that soaked his dark hair began to run in beads down his brow, washing the blood and dirt from his skin. An intense fear rose inside of him as he began to realize his fate. How much longer did he have?

“Please . . . guys . . .” He whispered hoarsely. “H-Hel- elp.” His body seized again, causing him to whimper worriedly. “I . . . needj . . . jyou.” He was able to utter as unconsciousness took him, and the desolate world around him faded from sight.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Cliff

“Egon! Egon, where are you?” Peter called out in the rain, his calls echoing off the stone monoliths on either side of him. Despite Winston being in the best shape out of all of them, Peter’s love for his friend had seemed to have given him winged feet, leading him quickly through the gauntlet of grey. He was well ahead of the others.

Peter dashed through the maze- running for what seemed like eternity- until he came to an opening in the rocks. He found himself on a ledge overlooking the sea. His feet had stopped, but his heart pounded on as he recognized a shape on the ground.

“Oh my God.” He said with a drawn face. His legs became jelly as he threw himself down near his friend. Maybe he called Egon’s name or maybe he had been yelling something incoherently, he didn’t know. He slid on the rocks as he knelt beside his downed friend. All he was aware of was the knot in his stomach, the lump in his throat, and the pain in his heart.

Peter couldn’t tell if Egon was still alive or not. His hands trembled as he searched for someplace to hold onto that wasn’t covered in blood. He shook violently as he lifted Egon’s hand to get a look at his side. “Oh, Jesus Christ –“ Peter’s lips quivered as he let go of his fallen colleagues hand. The quiver became a sob, and then a cry. “Egon, please no!” He put a hand on Egon’s head, easing his own head down, all the while remaining alert to any sign of life. His forehead touched Egon’s. God, he looked so helpless. Peter cried as he eyed Egon’s matted and drenched hair, his once agile and energetic body stilled against the cloudy grey sky. 

As if Egon could answer, Peter continued, his voice muffled against his friend. He couldn’t bear to look into Egon’s half open eyes. “Don’t leave me!” His voice rang out.

Peter looked up from tangled locks as he felt movement that wasn’t his. The wheeze grew louder and louder and Egon’s chest began to rise and fall, but rapidly. “Oh, my- oh God you’re still with us- come on man. Oh my God! Guys!” Peter’s joy that his friend was still alive was doused by the realization of the intense pain he was still in. “Ray! Winston!” He called out. “Oh shit, bud. Don’t you worry. We’re gonna get through this, okay?” 

Egon’s eyes went wide with fear as he realized the predicament he was still in, and something else. Egon made a frightened and weak sound as a bloodied hand grabbed Peter’s jumpsuit to pull him closer.“Goz-aaahhh.” Was all he was able to say between gasps, but it was barely audible. 

“Wha-“ Peter could barely make out what his friend was trying to tell him. He leaned in closer, tears streaming down his face as he glanced to the side for the guys.  
Egon bared his teeth, using all his strength just to speak the name. “GOZER!” He said harshly.

Peter’s eyes widened in fear. There was no time react as a large black mass came from the side and landed on top of Peter. Peter yelled as the force of the attack sent the two rolling dangerously close to the edge of the giant cliff. The hellound had returned.

***

Ray and Winston called out, and slowly they began to hear commotion. They ran towards the sounds but came to a dead end. There was no way out. There was no way in! They banged futilely on the stone separating them from the others, hoping there was a door somewhere. “Peter!” They shouted. “Peter?”

***

The terror dog had Peter right where it wanted him. It had taken him totally by surprise, and was now tearing at the workings of the proton pack. Peter tried to undo himself from the straps, struggling to get out from under the weight of the beast. He shimmied free, but not for long. The pack was no longer there to protect him. As Peter tried to scamper away the hound locked its jaws around Peter’s ankle.

The cry startled Egon. With his failing sight, he struggled even to see shapes. He could make out Peter, and by the sounds of it he wasn’t going to last as long as Egon had, and this time the demon would not waste time. His eyes trailed to the gargantuan figure honing in on Peter.

An angry, determined expression stole its way across Egon’s as he was forced to watch. His nostrils flared as his pupils focused, becoming transfixed on one thing. As if through divine miracle, Egon was able to find one last ounce of strength and hoisted himself off the ground, his tattered blood and rain soaked clothes hanging below him. He grimaced. His body was screaming but the cries of his friend were more unbearable. He couldn’t control the rage in him any longer, but his long legs were unable to support him and he felt his strength begin to fade almost as quickly as he had gained it. A tear trailed down his cheek as he leaned forward, still clutching his side, and let momentum take over.

Peter screamed as he felt the beast’s teeth sink into his leg. It was toying with him. It was enjoying this. It let go and Peter kicked it square in the face with his other foot. “That’s for Egon! You son of a bitch!”

On the other side of the rocky outpost, Gozer appeared. No doubt Gozer had come to watch final blow to yet a second Ghostbuster. Soon only two paranormal eliminators would stand in the way, and the sweet taste of victory was only seconds away. Gozer reveled in the anticipation. “YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!”

The hound reared up on its small hind legs. Peter was so focused on its deathly red orbs that he never noticed the figure approaching. As the creature readied to strike, Egon came out of nowhere like a freight train, plowing into the side of the beast. The beast was no match for Egon. Although it outweighed the scrawny physicist by a long shot, Egon had plain old physics on his side. When the hound reared up, the only limbs it was relying on to hold its weight and stay its balance were two tiny, disproportionate hind legs. The top heavy beast would not be able to react with enough agility.

Egon slammed into the side of the hellhound as it went for Peter, and despite his incomparable mass, the impact was enough to send the hound off balance. The creature yelped in surprise, howling in shock as it slipped off the edge of the cliff and fell to the rocks below. Egon was close behind. 

It was all slow motion to Peter. It had all happened so fast. He lunged out after Egon, reaching out for his hand as his friend lost touch with the cliff. It was a long shot. Peter hoped with all his might, and when he finally felt his friends hand in his his heart began beating again.

“NOOOOOOOO,” Gozer cried as Ray and Winston came barging onto the scene. With the fall of the hound, Gozer’s strength began to fade. All the power, all the life that her pet had taken for them, died with it. Gozer crouched helplessly, glaring at Peter, who was struggling to save the first victim.

Peter quickly reacted as the added weight of Egon threatened to drag him over the side as well. Peter stopped sliding, and was now looking down at his dangling friend. The drop was well over 100 feet. The fall would kill a healthy person, let an injured one. There were to be no excuses. He could not fail. 

Gozer scowled at Peter from behind and quickly lunged at him herself, before two beams of light enveloped her. Ray and Winston had opened two ghost traps, each one competing with each other, and eventually split Gozers being in two.

Ray exclaimed, “Wow. Never done that before!”

“Only seemed appropriate.” Winston spoke down to the two traps. “That’s what you get when you mess with our friends.”

Peter heard Ray and Winston and called out for help. The other two busters had no idea the situation Peter was in, or Egon, for that matter, and hastened their pace.

Peter looked down at Egon, before being stricken with an intense spell of vertigo. “Whoa, whoa,” he panted, “Egggooonn!” He called to his friend. He couldn’t stomach the thought of Egon falling to the same fate as the hellhound, who was now lying motionless on the rocks below. “Egon, stay with me, pal!”

Through all of Peter’s effort to hold his friend’s weight alone, he couldn’t help but notice the damage that had been done by Egon’s collision with the monster. Furthering it was the torturous fact Egon was now being stretched by his own weight. “COME ON!” Peter shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Egon’s strength was fading, but the searing pain was keeping him alert. Egon gritted his teeth as he continued to hold. Ray and Winston appeared beside Peter and peered over the edge.

“Oh shit, Egon.” Winston stammered.

Egon tried to swing his leg up onto the edge of the cliff for extra leverage but failed.

“COME ON!” They encouraged as they got a hold under each arm of the lanky professor.

“This is why you have to stop eating those damned twinkies!” Peter still found it in him to make light of the situation. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Egon got a heel up on the ledge, and was able to stabilize himself while Peter readjusted his grip and eventually found enough leverage to pull Egon over the cusp. Peter panted as he knelt, his leg feeling the pressure.

“Sorry, bud.”Peter grabbed onto the back of Egon’s belt and gave one last heave up onto the edge. Peter could hear Egon groan as they pulled him to safety. He flopped down on the hard ground as the others collapsed in exhaustion. They had avoided yet another chasm-another catastrophe.

Peter sat up after catching his breath. Ignoring his wounded leg, he started sliding across the slippery surface to his fallen friend, who had not fared so lucky.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Stay

Peter didn’t’ wait to catch his breath before he moved over to Egon’s side. The pain he had left only moments ago was back. Egon was suffering severely, more than he’d let anyone know. The collision that had sent the terror dog to its demise, and the effort it had taken to climb to safety had shaken his insides and had opened his wounds even more. Egon coughed hoarsely, fresh blood dripping from the corner of his mouth down his neck.

Ray and Winston hadn’t known until now how dire Egon’s situation was. Their eyes scanned the battlefield. When they saw all the blood and the totally obliterated proton pack, they both knew what that meant. Winston tried hard not show his feelings. He was a Marine. He was used to seeing things like this. He considered Egon his friend, but he hadn’t known him the same way or for as long as Peter or Ray. All he could do was put a hand on Ray’s shoulder. Tears were already streaking down Ray’s cheeks.

Peter scooted over behind Egon and cradled Egon’s head, wrapping a supportive arm under his neck. He knew the end was near, and that he had only minutes, maybe seconds left to spend with his best friend, and he would be there for him. “Don’t worry, I’m here for ya, Spengs.” He choked on the words and the tears flowed more freely now. He wiped the water from his eyes so he could see. 

Egon’s eyes were closed. He looked calm and peaceful, but his breathing sounded incredibly strained. In that moment Peter secretly prayed, that even though he wished he would never have to say goodbye to his friend, he wished for an end to Egon’s suffering.

Ray and Winston approached. Winston bent down and checked Egon’s vital signs and accounted for all his injuries. Peter looked at Winston, and but all Winston could do was shake his head. He only confirmed what Peter already knew. 

“Egon?” Peter said softly, trying to control his voice and keep it from cracking. It took a minute for Egon to open his glazed eyes. His right eye had swollen under a deep pillow of purple. Peter waited for Egon to speak but it was too taxing. Egon looked at his friend in a way that Peter knew Egon wanted him to continue. Peter looked deeply into Egon’s dark eyes. He forced casualness, trying to act like his usual self to calm his friend. “Didn’t know you had it in ya, Spengs. Those were some crazy moves.” He could barely get the words out. But when looked down at his dying colleague, the pained expression that had racked Egon’s face moments before had melted away, and was replaced with a fleeting but warm, genuine smile. It was bittersweet and Peter couldn’t help but notice the blood dripping from the corner of his grin.

Egon raised his eyebrow. “Nooot ooone . . . of myyy . . . betterrrrr. . . ideeeaaaas.” His dim eye gave off one last twinkle of vigor. Despite the cuts, bruises, and filth that had marred the physicists features, his toothy grin made everything seem alright. It was a gift he rarely used, but when he did, his smile could light up any grim occasion. 

Peter smiled back, a small laugh sputtering through tears that had fallen near his mouth.

Egon’s smile disappeared as a pang of pain made his body seize. “Aaaghh!” Egon curled in on himself and leaned into Peter even more for support. “Ahhhh, haaaagghh . . .” Egon gave a worried and painful sigh. He gulped, but began coughing, choking on the crimson liquid welling up inside him.

Peter watched in disbelief. A part of him wished he knew what Egon was going through, and a part of him didn’t. Egon raised his crimson dyed hand to Peter for comfort as he tried to clear his throat.

“Peeett- aahhr?” Egon stared into Peter’s soul with a terrified expression. “I’m sc-scccccared.” He felt like he had been punched in the gut. Peter shook with anger, denying what he saw before him. Peter held his hand, bringing it close to his heart as he watched the blood pool in Egon’s collar. Egon’s breath came more rapidly, and a high pitched wheeze was audible at each breath’s peak.

“Don’t be.” Peter cried. “I’m right her-“ Peter finally broke down. “And so is Raaay,” he gulped, “aaaand W-Winston. I don’t think we’d all be here if it was-wasn’t . . . for you.”

Egon acknowledged his friend before small tremors pulsed through his body. Peter held him closer to absorb the convulsions. Egon whimpered something inaudibly. Peter lowered his head to hear.

“No.” Ray stammered. He dropped to the ground near the older professor.

Egon managed to get the sentence out in between breaths. “Take . . . c-caaare . . . of-f-v- Janine . . . for me.”

Peter could only watch as his friend’s rapid and labored breath hitched, his body tensing repeatedly. Egon’s gaze drifted from Peter to somewhere past him in the distance. His darkly intense and focused eyes went dull and fixed as Egon exhaled deeply. His breathing ceased, and his body went still and limp in Peter's arms. Peter continued holding Egon’s hand as he watched his friend fade away. 

Winston leaned in and gently used his palm to shut Egon's half open eyes. 

Egon was dead.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. The Darkest Hour

A little time passed.

Minutes seemed like hours.

But for the three mourning Ghostbusters, time meant nothing.

The ocean had calmed. The rain stopped and the evening sun began to poke through the clouds as it began its final dip into the horizon. 

Peter was still cradling his motionless friend. Salt from the tears and sea spray crystallized in trails down his face. He had cried until he had no more tears remaining and his eyes began to burn and sting. 

Ray had done the same. Peter had indeed been closer to Egon, but Ray and Egon were more alike. No one understood Ray’s scientific babble and scatterbrained diagrams better than Egon. Egon always understood. He was good at putting puzzles together. He could always find the solution. He could always fix things. But, things change. Luck runs out. Now, there would be no one else with as much scientific knowhow. No more experimental collaborations. No more late nights in the lab. No more prototypes. The creative genius of Egon was put to rest forever.

The intense emptiness Ray felt had nauseated him, and he had run over to the edge of the rock flat to vomit. He had done his best to ignore the red stains still dying the ground he crossed, and the battered proton pack. On his return, he managed to pick up the PKE meter that had been pushed aside. Ray held it against him. The strange little device had meant so much to Egon, and now it would preserve his spirit, figuratively speaking. Surely they would no longer need it. The Ghostbusters would cease to function without the brains of their operation. Soon, they would have to hang up their uniforms.

***

Peter rocked slightly. His arms had long since numbed. He wished his heart would do the same. The pain was unbearable. He felt as if his heart was about to crack in two.

This was a supposed to be a routine visit. Maybe they would catch a small specter up to a class III, but this? No one had suspected this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

How could you let this happen? Peter thought. How could you let this happen to him? Peter hung his head, sobbing. He looked at Egon, who looked as if he had simply drifted off to sleep. But he would never wake. He was the best . . . of the best. He was my closest friend. He probably understood me more than I ever understood myself. He played by your rules . . . and saved so any innocent lives. Rage welled up inside Peter. And this is what he gets- his reward- to be torn to pieces. He tensed up, feeling the anger course through his veins, and then let out a sighed. Peter knew that his life would have to go on, but at this moment, he couldn’t see how. 

A warm ray of sunlight broke through the clouds, lighting the distant wave crests and heating Peter’s cold clammy skin. The sunset was painted with vivid hues of oranges, pinks, and purples. For a moment, Egon’s complexion appeared normal. Peter watched as the sun lit up ever strand of his dark, ruffled hair- still saturated by the rain that had passed. Little beads of water clung underneath the curls. He ran his ungloved hand through Egon’s hair one last time, shaking the droplets loose. Egon’s head slumped and as Peter brought him closer.

Winston wanted to give Peter as much time as was possible to pay his respects, but knew they would have to go soon. Soon it would be dark, traversing the caverns near the cliff would be dangerous at night. “Hey Pete,” Winston’s voice was soft, “It’s getting kinda late. I think . . . we should bring him home.”

That just made feelings worse. Another pang hit Peter, and he clutched Egon tighter, as if he was still protecting him from harm. “Whyyy?” Peter’s voice a whispered cry.

Winston put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Peter, you know as well as I do- we can’t stay here forever. It’ll be dark soon and –“

“And what? It might be dangerous heading back up to the Ecto? Screw the Ecto!”Peter shouted, making Winston jump. “I’m staying! Right here! With Egon. And I’m not leaving.”

Winston had seen much of this in his days as a Marine. Some of his friends had refused to leave their fallen comrads, and some stayed behind, and were never rescued themselves. “Peter?”

“NOOO!” Peter’s voice echoed across the bay, the decibels threatening to part the sea.   
Winston retreated. There was nothing he could do.

Ray could only observe sympathetically. 

Fresh tears stung Peter’s eyes. “He – he didn’t deserve this.” He bit his lip. “Egon didn’t deserve this shit.” He paused. “He was all alone. He had no one to watch his back. We stick together in a fight. This should’ve happened.” Peter shuddered. “I should’ve been there. How couldn’t we see through this one? We allowed that ancient hag to come after us a second time- and this time- this time . . .” He couldn’t finish.

Silence fell over for a long while, and gradually memories of the older doctor began to dance through their minds. 

Peter shut his eyes tight as images began to flood in. 

There in front of him was Egon- a tall, scrawny college undergrad- still donning the same round spectacles and mad scientist hairdo as he had later in life. In fact he was so skinny that his clothes always appeared to be two sizes too large. He was married to his studies and therefore totally oblivious to the world. He hadn’t the time, nor the will to make small talk. Egon had no friends. Whenever he passed by, he walked alone. Sometimes Peter would hear his colleagues snicker as the oddball passed them by with an icy silence. 

But all that changed one day, when a cocky young student chose the seat next to Egon in class.

Oh, how far they had come.

Peter snapped out of his trance. Life certainly had a funny way of bringing two entirely different people together.

Peter traced the edges of Egon’s marred features with his eyes.   
After each memory passed, Peter was again confronted by the sight of his dead friend.

Funny. Peter thought. I feel like he’s still there, listening. He choked up. But God knows where he is now.

His hand brushed Egon’s and he cringed at how cold Egon felt. Peter sobbed again. “Goddamn . . .” he bowed his head, “you. Goddamn it.” He whispered. “You always found a way. You could fix anything. Come on bud. I can’t do this. I can’t be alone. I need you.”

Winston and Ray slowly began gathering the pieces of the pack that had been strewn about, trying unsuccessfully to distract themselves.

“Please," Peter pleaded the impossible, “please come back.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. The Light House

Peter knelt for a while longer, surveying the water in the distance, squinting as the reflected sunlight grew stronger. Light danced along the waves and ripples. Peter was never one to stop and awe at the beauty of nature. He wanted to enjoy it so much, but couldn’t.

Oh, Egon. I wish you could see how beautiful this place really is.

The last sliver of orange was nearing the water’s edge. Despite the small amount of sun showing, the sky was incredibly bright. The air was crisp and clear.

Peter knew that his time was nearing. The last ray of light meant that it was indeed time to bring Egon home. They would have to carry him back up through the rocky maze and place him in the Ecto. Fitting wasn’t it? That the Ecto, which had been either a hearse or an ambulance, would now serve its original purpose?

He hung his head. Peter didn’t even want to think about how Janine would take the news. He feared her reaction would only reopen his wound.

Peter began to shift under Egon’s weight. He folded Egon’s arms across his chest gently, denying his current actions. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He always thought he’d be the first one to go, not Spengs.

Winston came over to aid Peter guide Egon’s head down as he got out from underneath him.

Goodbye, Egon. Peter said to himself. He winced as he adjusted pressure on his injured leg. Goodbye, brother.

Peter reclined, allowing the circulation to be restored to his limbs. Ray and Winston knelt behind him.

“D’you think you can walk on your own?” Winston asked Peter.

“I’ll be fine.” Peter replied, looking at the ground.

As the sun disappeared completely, Ray and Winston readied themselves to carry their friend. The Marine looked at his friend, and right away he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Egon like that. Even now, the sight of the old blood was making Ray sick.

“It’s okay,” Winston said quietly. “I’ve got him.” Winston leaned down, preparing to pick Egon up and hoist his body over his strong shoulders.

“Be careful!” Peter said suddenly, as if Egon was still capable of feeling.  
But Winston understood. “I will.” He answered.

As Winston put his hand underneath Egon’s upper back, and loud humming noise began to overwhelm him. “W-What is that?”

Ray looked at the PKE meter he had been holding. Lights were flashing along its two arms that had sprung up, but instead of its signature chirping sound, the higher frequency of the reading registered as a loud, ear-ringing hum. And the lights that had once shown yellow were now a bright blue. 

“What’s going on?” Ray exclaimed. They both looked at the meter, puzzled- all but Peter. “Please not another one! Not another entity. Give us a break, huh!” The pity in his voice brought fresh tears.

Peter had still been gazing across the water when a light began to appear on the horizon.

“Hey guys?” Peter sounded worried. 

“What?”

“The sun still rises only ONCE a day, doesn’t it?”

They turned their attention to a ball of light that had appeared in the very spot where the sun had set only minutes ago. It rose like the sun, but quickly lifted into the atmosphere and began to dart around the indigo sky like a firefly. The erratic flight pattern became steadier as it grazed the waves nearer the cliffs. 

This was definitely supernatural, and they were once again on alert. The luminous orb grew closer and closer. Ray watched as the watery reflections played tricks on his eyes. 

As the orb hovered above the water, the reflected light grouped and regrouped in the familiar form of a walking figure. The light broke from the surface of the water and became so bright the three Ghostbusters had to look away. Ray heated up his proton pack in case they were met with a hostile entity.

They lowered their gaze as the light landed on the edge of the cliff they were on. It dimmed enough so that they could look upon it with their naked eyes. 

“What the-?” Winston exclaimed.

The dimming glow revealed a liquid, crystal-like, amorphous entity. Spectrums of color shifted within the prisms of the ever changing spirit as it enveloped Peter and Egon. 

“No!” They both shouted, as they put their hands out in a futile gesture to stop it.

***

Peter blinked as the light overtook him and Egon. When he reopened his eyes, his surroundings were the same, but the sun was low in the sky again. The waves lapped against the shore in a peaceful, soothing lull. It was as if he had been brought back to the most aesthetically perfect part of the day.

His attention turned to the spirit that was now revealing itself. There were no definable characteristics- no recognizable forms to relate to, but his soul felt the presence of another being. A human being, or at least a human-like being. His soul saw what his eyes could not distinguish. There was no rational explanation. Maybe he was hallucinating. If Egon were here, he’d know what was going on.

The figure appeared male, but then again female. It was almost ubiquitous. Demigods and entities could often take on whatever form they desired, but this one was different, as if it was not just one or the other, but rather everything at once. Peter saw the long flowing hair, and piercing nebulous eyes. The warmth that it generated made Peter’s insides tingle and vibrate. He concentrated on the figure bathed in white. Everything in the background had been washed out by the glow surrounding it. Peter stayed vigilant and grew protective as the figure approached Egon, kneeling beside him.

“Who are you?” Peter managed to ask, as he held back the urge to usher the newcomer away from his friend.

Despite Peter’s abrasive tone, the figure’s demeanor remained calm and unflustered, as if the words had not been spoken. The figure smiled amiably, and then looked down at Egon’s pale features.

“I said who are you?” Peter asked again. His tone had softened a bit, but remained terribly inquisitive. There was not an ounce of threat or hostility shown. The figure seemed curious and pure, like a naïve little child in a grownups body.

The figure, hair blowing in a celestial breeze spoke softly, never turning away from Egon. “I am your friend.”

Peter was confused. “I-I don’t know you. I’ve never met you before. I’m sure of that.”

“Oh, you do know me, and just because we have never met face to face does not mean that I am not your friend.”

“Okay, pal. That’s sounds a little creepy.”

The figure laughed, raising its eyebrows and continued. “Deep down you do know me. But the cruelty of this life and of sweet time has made many not only forget but willingly turn against myself and those of my kind.”

The words were rendered incomprehensible. Peter tried another approach. “What is your name?” He asked.

“I used to have a name, but it is meaningless now and will be stripped from me. But, like others, I have to play by the rules.” The figure in white gestured to Peter, who had just spoken those words internally not moments ago.

Peter’s brows furrowed, then widened, as if he had had an epiphany. “Wait, you mean you’re an –“

The figure rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter returned the gaze. “I think you are beginning to understand now, but yes. I am.”

Peter’s jaw remained agape.

“For millennia the people of Earth have believed in beings they called angels, and that is the closest description of me that you could relate to. But no one individual in history, nor any religion over the span of time has put a finger or a name to the powers that watch over the vast expanses of our universe.” The angel stopped. “You look as if something is troubling you?”

Peter was honest. “Nnn- well. It’s a lot to take in. I never believed in angels.”

“You and your friends have faced demons and other evils almost every day, yet you never believed? We are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Where there is extreme evil, there is also extreme good.” Its tone remained gentle and understanding as its new pupil. “But I sense there is something else. Maybe it is not that you did not believe, but that you did not want to believe.”

Peter hesitated, but if he did not use the opportunities to get some answers, he feared he never would. “Why? Why did you let it happen? Why do you or your other angelic friends let anything bad happen, huh? You claim you are an extension of the powers that watch over this universe. Why do you watch and do nothing while the innocent- the inn-o,” he huffed and sniffed, wiping the tears that had begun flowing again down his cheeks.

The entity looks saddened, but not offended. “Yes. I hear that often. But Peter-“

“Egon is dead! And all he ever did was help those who didn’t deserve it! No one was watching over him- I guarantee that!”

There was a long pause. “I was watching, Peter. I saw everything. You’re friend fought bravely and against all the odds, vanquished his foe, but at great cost. It pained me greatly to see him fall. I would have fought alongside him if I could. What I am about to tell you has never been spoken to any other living soul, and it is only a fraction of the available information about the workings of our universe. The truth is, Peter, that only man can fight evil. We cannot harm evil and evil cannot harm us. Before the dawn of time the realms of good and evil were separated by a great chasm. Man was created to span the chasm and conquer evil. True, some men have also conquered good, but we must not interfere. We cannot interfere with free will. It is the choice of man for what he will stand for. And if I or any of my brothers and sisters intervene, we must give up our Heavenly home, and roam the Earth for the remainder of our days. Then when our time on Earth is finished, our destiny remains a mystery.”

Peter shook his head. “Cast out for doing something nice for someone else? I think there should be a promotion!”

The angel laughed. “Ha ha! Maybe! Maybe. That is what I love about you! Your curiosity, not to mention your sense of humor!” It bumped Peter’s shoulder as a token of camaraderie. “Oh I wish I could talk with you more and make you see things clearer, but someday you will understand. Like a fellow angel of mine said during his time on Earth: “All you need is love.” And he was right. Without love, life . . . existence . . . is meaningless. Your friend here knew.”

They turned to Egon once again. 

“The one thing people underestimated him for all his life was his ability to love, to find refuge in friendship. But he understood it more than most.”

Peter tried to ignore the lump in his throat. 

The entity came closer. “Songs have been sung and stories have been written since the beginning- all trying to define this thing called “love.” So far its meaning has eluded every poet and every tongue. It is the indefinable that in the end defines us. It’s a lot to take in, I know.” The figure smiled.

Peter sniffed. “So what brings you . . . to our neck of the woods?” Peter smiled back.  
“Well,” the angel knelt down over the fallen Ghostbuster, its face only inches away from Egon’s unflinching, cold features, “I am here to begin my Earthly journey. I have been watching for a long, long time- watching you fight a battle for us. You, like your friend, have fought bravely, and unceasingly, and in my opinion- everybody needs a little help now and then.”

Peter watched in absolute amazement as the figure stretched out its hands over Egon, gently guiding them over his features as if sculpting him out of clay. The wounds that once bled faded without a scar. The broken bones mended under an ethereal light and color flooded Egon’s once pale complexion. 

“He didn’t want to go, you see.”

Peter took a moment to realize the figure was addressing him. “What do you mean?”

“Doctor Spengler. He wanted to stay, no matter the struggles ahead. All this time you’ve sat here. . . his spirit never left your side.”

Tears of joy streaked the Ghostbusters face.

“Thank-,” the words became lost in Peter’s throat as the figure began backing away.  
“You’re welcome.” The light surrounding the figure grew dull.

Peter called out, “Hey, wait! 

“Oh yes. I almost forgot something!” With a minor prickle the gashes in Peter’s leg had disappeared. He patted the area for signs of remaining injury.

“Believe it.” The angel said as Peter’s actions still showed signs of disbelief.

Flustered, Peter called out again. “H-Hey! Wait? Where are you going?”

“I don’t know that yet!” The angelic figure smiled as it became more and more translucent. “But if I need help, I’ll know who to call!”

Peter smirked. “Any chance we’ll meet again?”

But all was quiet, and the spirit had vanished without a trace.

The sudden absence saddened Peter a bit. He only hoped he hadn’t imagined it all.

***

“Peter!” Ray and Winston exclaimed as they came over to him. “Oh my God you’re okay! What the heck happened, man? First you were there, then that light came and you and Egon were gone! You were gone!”

It took a moment for Peter to break from his trance. He glanced around. The sun had just set. “How long was I gone?”

Winston inspected him with a cockeyed glance. “How long? About a second, why? It was just long enough to make Ray and I sweat through our uniforms. We thought we’d lost you!”

“Huh.” Peter seemed amused.

“Wait, what? How long did you think you-“ Winston stopped.

“Hey? Your leg? It’s-“ Astonishment stole across Ray’s face, “and Egon’s-“.

“I-“ 

Peter’s answer was interrupted as the faint sound of a familiar voice called to him weakly. Ray and Winston practically fell on either side of Peter as their other friend came to. Eyes still shut, Egon’s thick brow’s knitted as his chest rose slightly.

 

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	8. New Beginnings

The past few hours had seemed to last a lifetime, and Peter, Ray, and Winston had begun readying themselves to carry out the remainder of their lives without the company of their fallen friend. But then something happened.

Egon shot up abruptly, gasping for air and coughed, clearing his newly repaired lungs. 

“Easy, man. Take it easy man.” Winston comforted, supporting his back as the fit lessened.

“Egon? You’re with us! Oh my God, Egon!” Tears of joy streaked Ray’s face. He turned to Peter, dumbfounded, but joy filled nonetheless.

Peter didn’t notice Ray. He was beaming from ear to ear.

As Egon’s fit ceased, his breaths came more calmly. Egon’s tense body relaxed and he sighed, treasuring each breath as he opened his dark brown eyes. He blinked a few times with a puzzled expression, having seen his friends closely hovering over him as he came to.

Egon looked up to meet each of his friends’ gazes. “Hey guys.” He uttered weakly.

“Hey big guy. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Peter exclaimed.

“That a boy, Spengs.” Ray ruffled Egon’s locks, and the unflappable professor couldn’t help but smile as he held a hand out in an attempt to avoid another hair fluff.

“Man, you are one lucky son of a bitch, I’ll tell you that.” Winston’s comment was well received, but only raised questions for the curious physicist. Egon grabbed onto Peter’s shoulder, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position, swaying a little from dizziness as his blood started pumping again.

He put a palm to his head to ground himself. “What . . . what happened?” He asked conscientiously, as the other three helped raise him up.

They hesitated. “You- you don’t remember anything?” Peter asked.

Egon was confused, and not knowing things bothered him immensely. “Not really. Wait! I remember . . . ugh!” It hit him. Something was amiss. He patted his chest, thigh, and eventually his hand made its way over to his side, where the hole had been in his side. He felt over the injury site frantically, and after feeling no pain, tilted his head up to inspect it visually. He was relieved to find no wound, no abrasion. Not even a scar. But his tattered and blood stained uniform caused his memories to flood back into his conscious mind, and helped him postulate a theory.

He looked at Peter, wide-eyed. “The terror dog. I was attacked! And Gozer . . . was there. You,” he motioned to Ray, “and Winston trapped Gozer. I remember now.” Egon contemplated. “It all seems so distant- so long ago yet only moment ago. But then, there was something else. Peter. You were with me and . . .” Egon’s pleading eyes went soul deep. “Peter . . . did I . . . die?”

Silence fell over the others. No one wanted to be the one to break the news to their friend, but Peter mustered the courage, and gave a quick nod.

“Oh my God.” Egon was shocked, but based on his memories it wasn’t a totally unexpected revelation. “I thought it was a dream.”He strove to recall the details as he stared into space.

"Spengs, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell you, but –"

“No, Peter. It’s alright. I deserved the truth.” He looked frustrated. “Agh. If only I could recall –" He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching deep into the recesses of his complicated mind, and found a lead. The image was vague, but he focused on that, and soon, a pathway opened up, revealing his forgotten experience. “I remember you were with me, Peter. I was on the ground. The sun was setting, and I was getting cold. So cold-and numb. I could hardly breathe.” He closed his eyes, forcing water to drip from their corners. “There was so much blood – so much pain. I tried to hang on as long as I could, and then . . . I couldn’t. I -” His deep voice cracked. “I was so tired. I felt so guilty. I wanted to stay,” he cried, “but . . . then everything just faded away. I could still see you, Peter. I called out but you couldn’t hear me. After a while, I couldn’t even hear myself. And then everything went dark.”

The others continued to listen.

“I was scared for a moment. Terrified! I was falling down and down into a deep abyss. And then it stopped. I was alone for a long time in nothing but pitch black. After a while I realized the pain was gone. I was relieved to say the least, but-" his deep voice waivered, “I couldn’t find you guys anywhere. I searched and searched, but found nothing- just an infinite void. Finally, I just curled up into a ball, hoping something would happen, hoping that someone would find me.”

His friends were silent. What could they say?

“But then everything changed.” His mood lightened. “I can’t remember it changing- all I know was I was now standing in a vast, maybe endless white room, filled with tiny floating prisms.”

Peter’s head perked up.

“There was nothing around me but white. I started walking. Ethereal clouds waded around my legs. This place . . . was purer than I’ve ever experienced before.”

His expression dimmed once again. “I stopped when I heard something, and when I turned, I saw you, Peter. You were still sitting on the ground. You were holding something but I couldn’t see it. I went over and knelt beside you. You were crying. I tried to console you, but my efforts were futile.” He paused. “That’s when I saw it.”  
Ray and Winston looked at each other.

“The figure approached from beyond. It spoke to Peter first. I listened on, and every word was crystal clear. But the words it spoke had more to them, almost as if the words had the power to make you see- make you feel. They could transport you! Visions played out in front of me- visions of the past, of creation, and battles of good and evil. At times I even felt a part of them, like I had some bearing on the outcome. The feelings I recall having were . . . unexplainable and completely foreign to me, but not unpleasant. I wish I could share that.” He turned to Peter, a glint of vigor in his eyes. “There is so much we don’t know about, Peter. There are mysteries beyond mysteries, even beyond what the spirit divulged to you.” He closed his eyes, trying to take himself back to the other side. “It was-“the doctor thought he’d never speak the words, “indescribably beautiful.” The look of utter bliss spread across Egon’s face. “That was when it all disappeared again. And suddenly, I was back.”

Ray and Winston were in total awe.

“Damn.” Egon sounded agitated, thumping the ground with his palm.

“What is it?” Ray sounded worried.

“I wish I had the meter with me. I could have run some tests!” His petty frustration about such a dire event made the others laugh.

“Ha! That’s the Egon we know and love!” Winston exclaimed.

The humorous remark took Peter by surprise. “Huh! Screw the damn readings, Spengs! We’re just glad to have you back.” He leaned in an embraced Egon, who was somewhat shocked at the sudden show of affection. Slowly but surely Egon’s arms began to wrap around his friend.

“So am I, Peter. So am I.” His voice was muffled by the proximity of Peter’s collar. 

Peter sniffed and tightened his hug when two more sets of arms joined round them.   
A smile crinkled Peter’s features and the sobbing transformed into laughter. “You know I hated you when we first met in college?” Peter could feel Egon’s body shake as his lanky friend stifled a chuckle.

A sly grin crept over Egon’s features as he tried to control his laughter. “You know, I didn’t like you much either.”

The four Ghostbusters laughed.

Ray chimed in. “Haha, leave it to Peter to make light of any grim occasion. And we love him for it.” He added, so as not to offend his friend.

The embrace came to a close, and Egon stood up along with his colleagues, and stretched his long, stiff legs.

“You know what though?” Egon continued as he looked at each of those standing around him. “As beautiful as that place was . . . I have no desire to go back.” He grinned at Peter.

“And why is that now?” Peter asked with a slight smirk.

Egon felt an odd sensation in his throat, as if there was a lump. he cocked his head at Peter, as if he should already know the answer. “-because, none of you were with me.

Peter’s hand came down on Egon’s shoulder while the other one clapped playfully against the side of his face.

“Not just yet, anyways.” Egon winked. “There’s still fight left in this ol’ bird,” his nostrils flared, “and after eaves dropping on what “our friend from above” had to say, I’d day we’ve got a job to do.”

“That we do, Egon. That we do.” Winston rallied.

Peter looked to the sky and eventually up the shore towards their destination, and smiled. “Come on, boys! We’ve been on this bust for far too long.” He said casually. “I say we head back. Besides, we wouldn’t want to waste the light.”

The three other Ghostbusters had no idea Peter wasn’t talking about daylight. It was only when Egon lifted his head up to put on his broken glasses that he saw the beam of light coming from the abandoned lighthouse-a light which would cut a path through the darkness of the impending night, and lead them safely home. 

The End


End file.
